Con qué puedo retenerte
by Palas Atenea
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto han pasado demasiado tiempo ocultando su relación clandestina, sin embargo, el secreto les estalla en la cara un día en el que Sakura los descubre en su cama. Ahora, tendrán que lidiar con el desastroso proceso de salir del armario por todo lo alto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto _y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Obviamente yo no tengo nada que ver porque de lo contrario todo había terminado muy distinto.

_**Advertencias: **_Está situado en el universo de Boruto, aunque no esto muy familiarizada con él. Quizá exista un poco de OOC porque no estoy muy familiarizada con mucho de los personajes.

_¿Con qué puedo retenerte?_

_**Capítulo I**_

_Te ofrezco magras calles, ocasos desesperados, la luna de los corroídos suburbios_

•

Sakura Haruno reconocía haber tenido que lidiar con situaciones insólitas en su vida, después de todo era parte de la rutina de todo ninja. Sin embargo, no podía negar que este era uno de los momentos más absurdos a los que había tenido que enfrentarse en toda su carrera.

La joven mujer permanecía arrodillada sobre el tatami, con la cabeza rubia de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia en su regazo, mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente. A pesar de haber tenido que reconfortar a Naruto en ocasiones anteriores durante su larga y complicada amistad, el contexto actual era, por lo menos, alucinante.

—Deja de lloriquear ya, Naruto — sentenció una tercera voz, grave y letal — Luces patético.

Sakura alzó el rostro en dirección a la cama por segunda ocasión en esa tarde. Su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha, mantenía su acostumbrado rostro impasible y sus ojos de hierro. No obstante, lo que parecía ser lo más increíble de la imagen era la parcial desnudez del hombre, que, gracias a Dios, tenía la decencia de cubrirse sus partes bajas con las sábanas revueltas de la cama.

Tragó saliva. Esa mañana ella misma se había encargado de colocar ese juego de sábanas limpias en su cama matrimonial.

—Sa-Sakura l-lo siento mu-mucho —balbuceó entre descontrolados sollozos el hombre de hebras doradas, soltando ocasionales hipidos y abrazándose con mayor fuerza al pecho de la desconcertada mujer.

Sakura suspiró y deslizó sus manos por la, inesperadamente, suave cabellera de su amigo.

—Cálmate ya —dijo, finalmente — No voy a hacerles daño —afiló la mirada y echó un vistazo al moreno, quién parecía bastante fastidiado con el hecho de que Naruto se aferrara a ella con tanta insistencia — Aunque debería — esto último, lo pronunció en un susurro que fue perfectamente audible para ambos hombres.

Naruto volvió a estallar en llanto, mientras pronunciaba frases inentendibles.

—Basta ya, _mediocre_ —siseó Sasuke, abandonando su cómoda postura en la cama, recostado contra la cabecera. Sakura lo miró, esperando finalmente algo parecido a una disculpa. Sin embargo, el heredero Uchiha volvió a decepcionarla: — Sakura no es imbécil. Ella _sabía _de esto.

Las palabras del azabache crearon el efecto deseado, pues Naruto cortó en seco sus sollozos, aunque algunas lágrimas continuaron deslizándose por sus tostadas mejillas. La joven de hebras rosas frunció el ceño.

—Eso no justifica sus acciones, Sasuke —masculló entre dientes, experimentando una sensación desagradable en el esófago.

Naruto finalmente se separó del pecho de Sakura ante la atenta y peligrosa mirada del heredero del Clan Uchiha. Una expresión de tonta incredulidad adornaba su rostro. Si no se hubiesen encontrado en esas circunstancias, Sasuke habría lanzado uno de sus comentarios mordaces para burlarse del rubio, pero hasta él mismo reconocía que _ese _no era el momento apropiado.

—¿Lo sabías, Sakura? —su voz se escuchó amortiguada y ronca.

Incluso la enfadada mujer se sintió un poco mal por el aspecto lamentable de su amigo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, el cabello dorado revuelto, apuntando a todas las direcciones (como cuando era un niño demasiado entusiasta e insoportable) y una terrible expresión de abatimiento. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar esa faceta del rubio y, curiosamente, las pocas veces que lo hizo en el pasado, tenían que ver, precisamente, con el perfecto témpano de hielo que permanecía recostado despreocupadamente en su cama.

No obstante, toda noción de compasión cedió y se rompió en mil pedazos como un viejo trozo de madera cuando notó las marcas ya violáceas en el cuello del hombre rubio. Sus facciones se endurecieron.

—Son unos imprudentes de mierda —gruñó, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto, quién tembló y se encogió aún en los brazos de su amiga — ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de mí, hubiese sido Sarada quién los descubriera? ¿Y si su equipo hubiese terminado antes su misión?

Por primera vez y para su satisfacción, Sakura notó un cambio en la postura de su marido, cuyos músculos se habían tensado en un ademán casi imperceptible que para cualquiera hubiese pasado desapercibido. Lamentablemente, Naruto lo conocía igual (o mejor) que ella, por lo que también se percató de este cambio y esta vez soltó un jadeo audible.

—No volverá a pasar, Sakura —aseguró con un tono de voz firme y ronco, que descolocó a las otras dos personas que se mantenían en una peligrosa batalla de miradas — Sasuke y yo no nos volveremos a ver y…

—¡Naruto! —interrumpió el moreno visiblemente alterado. Era la primera reacción real que observaba en Sasuke desde que ese absurdo escenario se había desatado — ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No puedes decidir algo así en una situación como esta!

Aquello dejó completamente atónita a la mujer que, contra su voluntad, se había relajado en el asfixiante abrazo que le ofrecía su traidor amigo. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más tórridos e improbables, había observado una reacción similar en Sasuke.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo (o los que alcanzaba a ver) estaban en completa tensión y su rostro mostraba una expresión que, estaba segura, ninguna persona perteneciente al linaje Uchiha había empleado jamás. Pero no fue eso lo que más la desconcertó, sino el sentimiento en esos ojos usualmente gélidos e insondables: desesperación.

Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente en el interior de su tórax. A pesar de que tenía sus sospechas casi confirmadas con los largos períodos de ausencia de su esposo en la aldea y la mirada de puro sufrimiento y culpa que le dirigía el Séptimo Hokage cada vez que se cruzaba con ella (en ocasiones que podía contar con los dedos de una mano, cabe destacar), no era lo mismo que chocar de cara contra la evidencia.

Le resultaba terriblemente doloroso admitir que había estado engañándose durante los últimos doce años. A pesar de lograr su estúpido capricho infantil de casarse con el único heredero Uchiha, siempre albergó esa pequeña espina que se clavaba en su corazón con sarna cada vez más a medida que pasaban los años y observaba a su hija crecer con la eterna ausencia de su padre en casa. Parecía como si nunca hubiese vuelto a la aldea y ella, aunque nunca lo admitió, sabía que era el principal problema.

Todos a su alrededor estaban conscientes de ello y lo notaba en sus miradas llenas de condescendencia cuando se cruzaba con alguno de sus viejos compañeros de camino a la tienda o cuando acompañaba a Sarada a la Academia. Incluso en la mayoría de sus pacientes del hospital, quiénes le dirigían sonrisas teñidas de asquerosa lástima. Se sentía una estúpida por haberlo ignorado todo este tiempo, pero, sobre todo, sentía que un profundo sentimiento de culpa se enterraba en su pecho y le perforaba los pulmones.

Finalmente, fue consciente de su propia responsabilidad en la dolorosa situación. Recordó entonces las calculadoras y punzantes palabras de Shikamaru en una ocasión, hacía algunos años, cuando Sarada apenas podía sostenerse en sus piernitas.

_¿No les parece increíble que Sasuke y Naruto sigan teniendo esa complicidad de siempre? Como si nunca se hubiese ido de la aldea y lo hubiera abandonado. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para ellos. Creo que Naruto nunca dudó que Sasuke volvería y Sasuke nunca dejó de tener la esperanza de que Naruto lo traería de vuelta. _

Rememoró como todos en la mesa había guardado un respetuoso silencio, incluso la insoportable de Ino había evitado soltar un comentario envenenado. Nadie mencionó nada más en esa ocasión y la conversación rápidamente se orientó hacia otro tema completamente diferente, pero ella siempre estuvo consciente de ello. Aún si el afilado intelecto de Shikamaru no lo hubiese descubierto, ella hubiese terminado encontrando esa respuesta.

Y en ese momento, observando como el rubio era apartado de ella con brusquedad y otros brazos, níveos y fuertes, lo apresaban sin dar tregua alguna, Sakura sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste y resignada, pero en su pecho sintió que la espinita de hielo que le había molestado durante más de doce años finalmente se derretía.

—Será mejor que hables con tu esposa, Naruto —dijo y, afortunadamente su voz no flaqueó — No me imagino la reacción de la pobre Hinata si los llega a encontrar follando en su cama también.

Naruto soltó una exclamación de pura sorpresa, haciendo que sus lamentos se detuvieran casi al instante, mientras su rostro se teñía de un furioso color bermellón.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Por favor, Naruto, deja de lamentarte. Toda la aldea lo sabe —ante esta afirmación, el Séptimo Hokage, el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, el Jinchūriki del Kyūbipasó de estar tan rojo como un tomate a empalidecer súbitamente — Pasaste muchos años persiguiendo a Sasuke y poniendo esa expresión de perrito mojado cada vez que lo nombraban. Hasta Lee, que es un imbécil redomado, reconoció en algún momento que esa obsesión que tenías era muy gay.

Naruto emitió un sonido de pura incredulidad y Sasuke resopló. Sin embargo, pudo distinguir la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, mientras su abrazo se afianzaba con más seguridad en torno al musculoso cuerpo del rubio.

Sakura sabía que esa era su forma de agradecérselo.

—Ya me encargaré yo de hablar con Sarada —dijo finalmente, sobresaltando a los dos hombres que permanecían en un sepulcral silencio — Pero tú —señaló al hombre de hebras doradas — Tienes que hablar con Hinata —al observar su expresión de pánico, agregó, compadeciéndose de su amigo:— Lo entenderá.

Eventualmente.

Pero eso último no era necesario decirlo. Simplemente se limitó observar, con cierta turbación, como ambas figuras (cubiertas solo del ombligo para abajo), recogían sus ropas del tatami para vestirse. No obstante, en un inhóspito lugar de su mente, la mujer de ojos jade reconoció que los dos parecían complementarse bastante bien y que, no le hubiese molestado que la invitaran a participar en la actividad que realizaban tan enérgicamente antes que ella los interrumpiera con su inesperada aparición.

Con un bochornoso sonrojo se incorporó torpemente, colocándose de pie y saliendo de la habitación entre trompicones ante la divertida mirada de los dos hombres.

•

(0): Tanto el título del fic, como el del capítulo, son sacado de un hermoso poema de Jorge Luis Borges.

_N/A: _Sé que dije que "probablemente" no publicaría más, pero he tenido días difíciles (er, de mierda) y la musa bajó. Esto es un poco diferente a todo lo que he escrito y, además, me he tomado algunas libertades con los personajes. Intento conservar sus respectivas personalidades, pero quizá haya algún cambio en Sasuke, aunque lo adjudicaré a la edad. Es un _three-shot, _ya está escrito y lo iré publicando inesperadamente para añadir más tensión, je. Pues, no tengo nada más que decir, ¡que lo disfruten! No olviden dejar reviews que siempre me calientan un poquito el corazón.


	2. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

_Te ofrezco la amargura de un hombre que ha mirado largamente la luna solitaria_

•

Después de una larga misión a Suna, donde les correspondía entregar unos pergaminos realmente importantes (y potencialmente peligrosos, si caían en las manos equivocadas) al Kazekage. Les llevó tres semanas, pero afortunadamente la completaron exitosamente, aunque casi pierden la vida en el intento. Unos ninjas renegados de la Aldea de la Lluvia los habían interceptado cuando apenas comenzaban su travesía en el País del Fuego y tuvieron que lidiar con ellos hasta llegar a Suna. Por suerte, una vez completaron su recorrido, la fuerza de Seguridad de Suna se habían encargado de la visita indeseada.

Así, el equipo de Boruto finalmente cruzaba las puertas de Konoha, agotados, pero realmente satisfechos por el resultado de la misión.

—¡Me voy ya, Konohamaru-sensei! —gritó un entusiasta Boruto, mientras se alejaba de los integrantes de su equipo a grandes zancadas.

Sin embargo, una fuerte mano le había atrapado, frustrando así sus planes de huida.

—¡Espera, Boruto! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido su compañera, sosteniéndolo en un ademán casi suplicante— Habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos, todo el equipo. ¿No vendrás?

Boruto resopló.

—Estoy cansado, Uchiha —gruñó — Quiero volver a casa. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Sasuke-sensei debió regresar hace unos días.

Sarada profundizó su ceño fruncido, sin embargo, lo soltó. El joven rubio no perdió el tiempo, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de Mitsuki y se dio la vuelta para emprender su poco disimulada huida.

La joven morena suspiró.

—Boruto sigue igual de esquivo que siempre —masculló, sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción.

Konohamaru la miró y simplemente soltó una risita floja. Mitsuki solo contempló el lugar por donde su amigo había desaparecido mostrando cierto desconcierto.

—Vamos, les invito algo de comer.

•

De camino a casa, Boruto se sintió realmente cansado, aunque ese no era el verdadero motivo por el que había decidido irse directo a su hogar. Aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, realmente deseaba que su padre estuviera en casa para observar su expresión cuando descubriera que su equipo había logrado completar una misión de rango A en menos de un mes, que era el tiempo estimado de demora, sin embargo, sabía que eso no ocurriría. Eso era precisamente lo que lo tenía de malhumor desde que partieron de la posada en la que decidieron descansar la noche anterior.

A pesar que había estado pensando en grandes imposibilidades desde el comienzo del día, era evidente que nunca esperó encontrarse con su sensei sentado en el tejado de su casa en una postura realmente tensa. Este lucía el semblante impasible de siempre, sin embargo, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que lo dejó bastante descolocado.

—¿Sasuke-sensei? —lo llamó, aun dudando de que la visión fuera real. Sin embargo, la situación se volvió más extraña cuando percibió un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo del hombre.

Sasuke volvió su rostro para observarlo.

—Boruto —masculló, aunque no con el mismo tono de indiferencia que empleaba usualmente—¿Has vuelto de tu misión?

El joven rubio enarcó una ceja, intrigado. Sasuke no le hacía ese tipo de preguntas. Jamás.

—Si, hace unos pocos minutos —respondió, aunque con cierto tono de recelo — Sarada ha regresado también —comentó, pero no esperó percibir la súbita incomodidad en la postura de su sensei — Todo ha resultado bien, la misión fue un éxito.

A pesar de la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad para alardear sobre el éxito de su primera misión rango A.

Casi se cae de culo cuando percibió la pequeña sonrisa que dibujó el azabache, que aún permanecía en cuclillas sobre el tejado de su casa, sin hacer ningún ademán de cambiar su postura.

—Naruto se pondrá eufórico cuando descubra que llegaste de la misión más rápido de lo esperado.

Boruto rodó los ojos.

—Y que lo digas, seguramente va a… —de pronto, se calló. Acababa de entender el significado de las palabras de Sasuke. Excedió el diámetro ocular a límites insospechados y comenzó a correr en dirección a la entrada de su casa.

Sasuke finalmente saltó del tejado en un grácil movimiento y se situó frente al menor, obstruyéndole el paso.

—Creo que deberías esperar un poco…

Pero el Uchiha no pudo terminar de exponer su objeción, cuando la puerta de la entrada fue azotada con una fuerza innecesaria y un rayo amarillo cruzó el umbral para situarse entre él y el pequeño engendro Uzumaki.

—¡Boruto! ¡Has llegado antes! —exclamó un emocionado Naruto, cuya expresión infantil transmitía el orgullo que sentía por el éxito de su hijo en su primera misión rango A — ¡Tienes que hacer el reporte de la misión y entregármelo!

Naruto se inclinó para revolver el cabello de su hijo y regalarle una de las sonrisas más bonitas del mundo, desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Boruto sintió que algo en su pecho se removía y le dejaba un sentimiento de calidez realmente agradable.

—¡Ya, viejo! —masculló avergonzado, mientras apartaba la mano de su padre de un manotazo perezoso —Ha sido muy fácil, la próxima vez deberías asignarnos una misión más entretenida —agregó, haciendo uso de una soberbia que no sabía que podía emplear.

Naruto soltó una risotada realmente escandalosa y Sasuke solo resopló, preguntándose si su alumno había estado aprendiendo más que jutsus de él.

—No pidas más de lo que puedes masticar, mocoso —dijo Sasuke en un tono inusualmente divertido para luego revolver el cabello rubio del muchacho, al igual que segundos antes lo había hecho su padre.

—¿Eh? —fue la inteligente respuesta de Boruto.

Desde que conoció a Sasuke siempre pensó que era una persona inalcanzable, esto lo comprobó cuando comenzó a entrenarse con él, pues durante las sesiones apenas le dedicaba una mirada de desdén, un detalle con lo que nunca se sintió ofendido y quizá, hacía que su admiración se incrementara. Es por ello que las múltiples y concurridas demostraciones de simpatía de su sensei en el transcurso de los últimos minutos lo dejaban bastante desconcertado.

Una presencia alertó a los dos hombres, que en seguida cambiaron un poco sus posturas, haciendo que se percibiera una ligera incomodidad en el ambiente.

Su madre apareció a las espaldas del hombre rubio, tenía una sonrisa grande en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban sospechosamente enrojecidos e hinchados.

—¡Boruto! ¡Has llegado! —El aludido sonrió un poco, aunque sin entender el cambio en el entorno, ni la extraña situación que parecía desenvolverse como un secreto a voces que no lograba descifrar. Se acercó a su madre y se dejó asfixiar por su fuerte abrazo — Pasa, te prepararé algo de comer —después se volvió a los dos hombres que permanecían fuera de al otro lado de la puerta — Naruto, creo que deberías hablar con él —el rubio asintió rápidamente y sin decir palabra alguna, se apresuró al interior de la casa.

Sin embargo, la mujer permaneció en el umbral de la puerta una vez ambos rubios se habían alejado, observando fijamente a Sasuke, quién sostuvo su peso valerosamente, sin apartar la mirada, con su rostro invariable. Finalmente, sonrió. Era una sonrisa exactamente igual a la que le dedicó Sakura aquel fatídico día, aunque en los ojos de Hinata se pudo percibir, por un efímero instante, una sombra de reproche que osciló peligrosamente antes de desaparecer.

—Pasa tú también, Sasuke —dijo. Su tono de voz era suave y gentil, como siempre — Me parece que tienes que estar presente para evitar que Naruto se enrede con sus palabras y termine traumatizando a Boruto.

Fue la primera vez que Sasuke y Hinata se animaron a compartir una cálida carcajada entre miradas de complicidad.

•

Después de la generosa cena que había preparado Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke continuaban interrogando a Boruto acerca de su misión y este, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, estaba disfrutando de la inusual atención. Ocasionalmente, Sasuke hacía un comentario mordaz sobre la época de Genin de ambos y el rubio inflaba las mejillas en esa expresión infantil que hace tiempo Hinata no veía. Himawari observaba el intercambio de insultos bastante entretenida y Boruto solo atinaba a soltar risotadas al descubrir que su padre, cuando era joven, era un completo inútil.

Sin embargo, el ambiente cambió repentinamente cuando Hinata colocó las tazas de té en la mesa. La expresión de Naruto se tornó inesperadamente seria y Sasuke endureció las facciones haciendo que la situación adquiriera un matiz inquietante. Los tres adultos intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de asentir, como si estuviesen siendo parte de un acuerdo tácito. Fue su padre el primero en hablar.

—Boruto, Himawari —les llamó. El tono de voz que empleó no era de reproche, pero era profundo e intimidante. Ambos comprendieron y se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad, sin saber exactamente lo que su padre les diría — Sé que se sienten decepcionados porque paso poco tiempo en casa y, cuando lo hago, estoy demasiado cansado para prestarles la atención que se merecen. Lo siento por eso.

Boruto y Himawari soltaron una exclamación de asombro, pero Naruto no varió su expresión.

—Entiendo que sea complicado tener al Hokage como padre, pero deben saber que no tienen culpa de nada. Los quiero muchísimo y sé que no me he portado demasiado bien con ustedes últimamente —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del hombre rubio, pero Sasuke a su lado tomó su mano, que se mantenía descansando sobre la mesa, y la apretó. Boruto observó este gesto con incredulidad, pero su hermana pequeña solo sofocó una risita.

—Siento decepcionarlos constantemente. A ustedes y a su madre —por primera vez en toda la noche, Naruto dirigió una significativa mirada a Hinata, que permanecía de pie, sosteniéndose del respaldar de la silla en donde Himawari estaba sentada. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa llena de amor que causó que a Sasuke se le revolviera el estómago. Este afianzó su agarre en la mano del rubio, quién suspiró débilmente para finalmente soltar a bocajarro: —Hinata y yo nos separaremos.

La noticia cayó como un peso muerto, sintiéndose como una sentencia ineludible que afianzó el ambiente incómodo que se había forjado conforme Naruto hablaba. Boruto frunció el ceño sin entender, pero Himawari simplemente dirigió una mirada realmente profunda a su padre, quién no supo interpretarla.

—¿Qué? —Boruto fue el primero en romper el denso silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos, todavía conmocionado — ¿P-por qué? —balbuceó, apenas siendo consciente de la enorme presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

—Boruto… —por primera vez, la voz de su madre se escuchó a sus espaldas. Esta parecía percatarse del estado de alteración en el que estaba su hijo, por lo que decidió intervenir, ayudando a su nervioso esposo — Tu padre, desde hace muchos años, ha estado enamorado de alguien más —sonrió conciliadora ante la mirada aterrada que le dirigió joven rubio —Yo lo sabía. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años él correspondió a mis sentimientos y decidimos casarnos, gracias a eso los tuvimos a ambos. Compartimos un amor profundo por ustedes, pero él realmente tiene a su persona especial desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de que yo apareciera en su vida.

Boruto parecía realmente asustado. Alternaba la mirada de su madre a su padre, sintiendo una desagradable presión en el corazón. Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pero Hinata continuó sonriendo con ternura, sin variar su expresión conciliadora, intentando contener la vorágine de emociones que parecía querer explotar en esa habitación.

—Tu tío Neji, antes de morir, habló conmigo —comentó con naturalidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes — Él creía fielmente en el destino, pero también confiaba en Naruto. Me dijo que el alma de tu padre estaba, desde la eternidad, enlazada a otra alma que parecía mantenerse en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, a pesar de confirmarme que él realmente me quería, me dijo que yo solo debería tomar lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darme. Llegaría un día en que decidiría irse y yo tendría que aceptarlo, pues él nunca estaría completo hasta que esa alma lo reclamara. Se pertenecen el uno al otro y yo no puedo intervenir —la voz de Hinata se escuchaba temblorosa, pero en ningún momento flaqueó — Ese día ha llegado y yo debo dejarlo ir. Su otra mitad lo ha reclamado finalmente y no puedo estar más feliz de que, después de tanto tiempo, esto haya sucedido.

Hinata sonrió, dirigiéndole una mirada especial a su esposo, cuyos ojos cristalizados revelaban que se sentía realmente conmovido. Al final, dejó caer sus ojos perla en los orbes ónice de Sasuke, que parecía especialmente abrumado. Aunque sus labios no dejaron salir palabra alguna, Sasuke comprendió que la mujer le agradecía por volver a Naruto, por amarlo con ese fuego que los ha consumido desde siempre. El azabache se limitó a regalarle un ligero asentimiento, ocultando, a duras penas, la turbación que sentía en ese momento.

Boruto dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a su padre, que permanecía especialmente nervioso al otro lado de la mesa, pero sosteniéndose con una fortaleza digna del Séptimo Hokage.

—Papá —habló con voz ronca — ¿No nos olvidarás?

La pregunta dejó atónitos a los dos hombres, que parecían esperar un cuestionamiento completamente diferente.

—¿Qué? —fue la inteligente respuesta de Naruto. Finalmente, este soltó una contundente carcajada que cortó la tensión y que inmediatamente comenzó a caldear el ambiente — Por supuesto que no, Boruto. Podrán visitarme siempre que quieran y yo vendré para el almuerzo todos los días.

El joven rubio lo miró con recelo un par de segundos, pero finalmente le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Vale, vale, te creo —masculló, sintiéndose inesperadamente bien.

Su madre le dejó un beso en el cabello y Naruto sonrió. Una sonrisa que nunca en su vida había visto y que, debía reconocer, era la más radiante y hermosa que había podido presenciar en el rostro de su padre, que incluso alcanzaba a iluminar sus ojos, que brillaban con un fulgor sobrecogedor. Entonces, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su madre; realmente se sentía feliz de que su padre finalmente estuviera con la persona que amaba. Oh, espera…

—¿Quién…? —comenzó a preguntar, invadido por una punzante curiosidad.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su hermana menor.

—¡Boruto, eres un idiota! —soltó Himawari con una risita aguda, ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes — ¿No sabes atar cabos? Tus habilidades ninjas son una bazofia —continuó, soltando esta vez una sonora carcajada ante la mirada divertida de Sasuke y la aterrada de sus padres — ¡Es obvio que la persona que ama papá es Sasuke! Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría que estuviera aquí justo cuando nos va a dar esta noticia? ¡Mira sus manos, Dios mío! —señaló las manos entrelazadas de los dos hombres y los aludidos enrojecieron hasta las orejas ante la desorbitada mirada de Boruto —¿Necesitas más pruebas?

El joven rubio se sintió mareado.

¿Sasuke y su padre? ¿Juntos?

¿Sasuke era la persona especial de su padre?

¿Eh?

Hinata parecía todavía consternada por las palabras de su hija y la expresión en blanco de su hijo mayor en el momento que se presentó otro imprevisible suceso: Boruto saltó sobre la mesa y se abalanzó sobre los dos hombres que permanecían de piedra frente al giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

—¡Esto es genial! —aulló, dejando realmente atónitos a todos los que permanecían en la habitación — ¡Mi nuevo papá es el ninja más genial del País del Fuego!

Naruto frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY GENIAL! —gritó indignado el rubio, mientras Sasuke dejaba escapar una suave risa, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de complicidad al endemoniado engendro rubio.

Naruto sintió un aleteo agradable en su pecho, cerca de su corazón y simplemente sonrió. Himawari también se unió al abrazo, insistiendo en que Naruto seguía siendo el ninja más sorprendente del mundo, debatiendo con su hermano, quién prudentemente decidió darle la razón para evitar cualquier confrontación con ella que pudiera deteriorar su integridad física.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a Hinata, ella le sonrió nuevamente. Estaba genuinamente feliz, a pesar de que sentía un poco de pena por la mujer de pupilas transparentes. Debía reconocer que ella era realmente fuerte.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca volvería a dejar a Naruto, ni en mil vidas más.

•

_N/A: _Este capítulo en particular me costó horrores. Como mencioné antes, casi no conozco las personalidades de la segunda generación y ugh, lamenté haber sido tan ambiciosa al incluirlos en este fic. Sin embargo, creo que he logrado algo mínimamente presentable. Lamento si la narración es deficiente o dispersa, me hubiese gustado dedicarle un poco más de tiempo, pero temía que, si no lo subía, simplemente lo dejaría a medias y no lo terminaría.

Por otro lado, adoré escribir sobre Hinata. Idk, pienso que es uno de los personajes femeninos de Naruto más fuertes e increíbles, pero Kishimoto apenas reparó en ella al final. Terminó siendo solo "la esposa de Naruto" y meh. Es un personaje con mucho potencial que hubiese logrado muchas cosas y podría haber figurado un poco más. Al igual que Sakura, se merecían un mejor final. En fin, la intervención de Hinata es esencial, pone en evidencia que ella sabía acerca del infinito amor que Naruto guardaba a Sasuke y que nunca le pertenecería por completo.

Y bueno, nada más que comentar. Espero saber sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo. Muchos besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

_Te ofrezco la lealtad de un hombre que nunca ha sido leal_

•

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que había tenido que dejar la aldea e involucrarse en una misión especialmente peligrosa en los límites del País del Fuego. A pesar que anteriormente había estado lejos de Konoha períodos mucho más prolongados de tiempo, estos últimos meses se le antojaron especialmente difíciles. No recordaba la última vez que le había desagradado tanto una misión de Clase S.

Afortunadamente, él era un Uchiha y cumpliendo orgullosamente con las implicaciones de dicho apellido, había culminado exitosamente la misión en un lapso de tiempo mucho más corto que el que se había calculado en el informe. Lamentablemente, él había visualizado esas eternas semanas como una tortura agónicamente larga, un detalle que pocas veces en su vida le había ocurrido. Desde siempre, Sasuke Uchiha se caracterizaba por ser una persona fría y calculadora cuyas prioridades jamás radicaban en sentimentalismos innecesarios.

Pero los años habían pasado y estos pesaban en su espalda como una contundente losa helada y de piedra. Había perdido demasiado tiempo de su vida dedicándose a la ingrata venganza, que solo le dejó un espacio vacuo ahí, donde su corazón debería latir. Estuvo una temporada bastante larga sumergido en una oscuridad gélida y arrolladora que solo había contribuido a abrir despiadadamente viejas heridas. Incluso llegó a pensar que ya no quedaba nada más de él que destruir y que solo era un trozo resquebrajado de lo que alguna vez fue, si es que algún día tuvo la oportunidad de estar completo y feliz.

Resopló, agotado. Detestaba pensar en el pasado, pero después de estar batallando durante meses con ninjas sanguinarios y sin escrúpulos, acechado muchas veces por las garras de la mismísima parca, debía tomarse el tiempo de reflexionar.

Por supuesto que había sido feliz en algún momento de su vida. Genuinamente feliz. Recordaba tener trece años y discutir la mayor parte del tiempo con el jodido e insufrible Naruto Uzumaki. Era la primera vez, después de lo sucedido con el Clan Uchiha, que Sasuke se permitía actuar como un niño de su edad, demostrando su habilidad innata creando una increíble variedad de coloridos insultos. Sin embargo, no se percató, sino hasta muchos años más tarde, que le entregó el último pedazo importante e invaluable de su alma a ese idiota. Y no pudo haber elegido a alguien mejor a quién dárselo, en caso de que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacer una elección.

Resulta evidente ahora, después de tantos años, que con ese imbécil nunca tuvo una elección, que su libertad siempre estuvo condicionada a esos ojos fulgorosos e imposiblemente azules. Desde siempre había estado atado a ese mediocre escandaloso e imprudente que siempre proclama, en un tono de voz insufrible, que algún día sería Hokage. Ese mismo niño impertinente que nunca dejó de perseguirlo y buscarlo, aun cuando se había convertido en un espejismo lamentable de lo que alguna vez había sido dentro del equipo 7. Y aún ahora, después de 22 años, Naruto nunca se rendía con él.

Con un suspiro dejó su negra capa sobre el sofá de la pequeña estancia, sintiéndose repentinamente nostálgico. Acababa de llegar a la aldea y lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha caliente hasta que sus dedos se arrugaran como pasas, para después comer una buena ración de onigiris y, finalmente, recostarse en su cama, preferiblemente entre los sorprendentemente cálidos brazos de un rubio idiota, para dormir durante días. Lamentablemente, Naruto no estaba en casa.

Desde su desastrosa salida del armario, que involucrada a una aterrada Sakura que había vuelto inesperadamente pronto de su turno doble en el hospital, ambos habían decidido comenzar a vivir juntos. A pesar de la sugerencia de Naruto para vivir en su desastroso e insospechablemente minúsculo departamento de soltero que aún conservaba por mera melancolía, Sasuke se había negado rotundamente. No solo por lo deplorable del espacio, sino porque en ese lugar le traía tórridos y salvajes recuerdos de la época en la que habían mantenido un romance clandestino, ahogados por la culpabilidad en las orbes azules y asfixiados por el apabullante deseo que burbujeaba en el pecho de ambos. Entonces, habían decidido adquirir un espacioso condominio cerca de la oficina del Hokage, de modo que Naruto pudiese volver a casa a cenar.

Debía admitir que era un lugar increíblemente acogedor, pese a la escasa inmobiliaria que ambos habían adquirido, más por comodidad que por pereza. Sin embargo, se notaba cierto matiz femenino gracias a la intervención de Sakura y de la siempre diligente Hinata. Incluso tenían algunos cuadros colgados a la pared que pertenecían al inquietante Sai, un sujeto al que aún le mantenía un respetuoso recelo. Pero lo que le proporcionaba un ambiente caldeado al generoso espacio eran los objetos de los tres jóvenes revoltosos que, más de lo que había esperado en un principio, se quedaban a dormir ocasionalmente.

Recordaba la reacción de su hija, Sarada. Sabía que era una chica brillante, pero jamás se esperó la madurez con la que se enfrentó a esta nueva y extraña situación. Contrario a los posibles escenarios desastrosos que había dibujado en su cabeza, la pequeña Uchiha aceptó de buen grado la noticia. Incluso se había acercado a regalarle un afectuoso brazo a Naruto que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, molesto. La relación con su hija no era digna de festejo, pero que ella considerara que ese imbécil era mucho más "genial" que él le había herido el orgullo.

Por suerte, Naruto siempre se había caracterizado por poseer un alma paciente y entrañable, además de vivaz. Menos de un mes le tomó hacer que Sarada se sintiera cómoda con la presencia de ambos e incluso, que le regalara algunos gestos afectuosos. No era tan abierta e inesperadamente cariñosa como con Naruto, pero definitivamente, era un gran avance.

Sasuke tuvo que salir fortuitamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas. Sin abandonar su cómoda posición en el sofá, se giró perezosamente. Una maraña de cabellos dorados se asomó en el umbral de la puerta, cargando en un brazo a una entusiasta Himawari y en el otro una bolsa repleta de embaces de ramen instantáneo. El azabache frunció el ceño.

—No voy a comer esa porquería —fueron las cariñosas palabras con las que Sasuke le dio a su querido rubio la bienvenida a casa.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, aún en el umbral, aunque la risita graciosa de Himawari rompía el silencio. Se podía deducir, por la expresión en su rostro, que en absoluto se esperaba que Sasuke estuviera en casa. Y a pesar que la comisura de sus labios tembló en una muestra inequívoca de sonrisa, este gesto murió antes de siquiera nacer. Enseguida le devolvió una expresión de molestia al moreno.

—No es porquería, es ramen —masculló, irritado —Y si tanto lo odias, deberías cocinar tú.

La pequeña, que aún se mantenía en los brazos de su padre, dio un agraciado brinco para correr al encuentro de Sasuke, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada desaprobatoria del rubio.

—¡Llegaste antes! —celebró, emocionada —Papá te ha echado de menos. No deja de hablar de ti —comentó, haciendo que, involuntariamente, las mejillas del hombre de hebras doradas se tiñeran de un furioso bermellón, ganándose una sonrisa taimada de Sasuke.

Naruto gruñó.

—No le des más razones para molestarme, Himawari —dijo, aunque sus facciones se habían suavizado — Ya es suficientemente engreído sin que le alimenten el inflado ego que tiene.

Por primera vez en meses, Sasuke soltó una risita suave que hizo que el corazón de Naruto diera un brinco inesperado. El sonrojo del rubio se incrementó cuando reconoció que si había extrañado terriblemente a ese hijo de puta insufrible.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la pequeña, a quién le revolvía los cortos mechones ónice — ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

No se esperó la reacción de la niña, que dibujó una sonrisa divertida y permaneció en un sospechoso silencio. Naruto, que había escuchado la pregunta de Sasuke desde la cocina, se tensó.

—No podrías adivinarlo —fue la enigmática respuesta de la pequeña Uzumaki, sin abandonar la inquietante sonrisa — ¡Todo ha estado bastante bien! Dentro de poco entraré a la Academia, por lo que Sarada y Boruto han estado practicando conmigo durante las tardes. Incluso papá ha entrenado un poco con nosotros — añadió, visiblemente emocionada, haciendo que Sasuke olvidara su sospecha inicial y le sonriera abiertamente. Una sonrisa que pocas personas habían tenido la oportunidad de observar.

—Eso es increíble —dijo, dejando que la pequeña se acurrucara junto a él en el amplio sofá — Aunque no sé si el entrenamiento mediocre de tu padre sea adecuado para aprender algo, pero me alegra que te diviertas.

—¡SASUKE! —el grito enfurecido de Naruto hizo retumbar las paredes, al tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo, seguramente causado por algún plato roto — ¡Deja de decir esas cosas frente a los niños! ¡Me perderán respeto!

Himawari y Sasuke compartieron una mirada divertida, para, finalmente levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Seguramente Naruto necesitaría ayuda con el desastre que acababa de ocasionar debido a su arrebato de ira.

Cuando ambos aparecieron en la estancia, se encontraron con un revoltoso rubio recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana debido a las tazas que había tiradas sin consideración alguna. Este le dirigió una mirada indignada al pelinegro y, posteriormente, se limitó a buscar una cacerola para calentar el agua para preparar el ramen.

—Vamos, Naruto… —comenzó diciendo Sasuke, ante la atenta mirada de Himawari, quién encontraba fascinante las constantes discusiones de los dos hombres — Tengo más de seis meses fuera, podrías recibirme con un poco más de cariño.

—Vete a la mierda —fue la escueta respuesta de Naruto, que se mantenía de espaldas a él.

—Papá, no digas malas palabras —reprendió dulcemente Himawari, siendo la viva imagen de su madre.

Naruto se volvió para dirigirle una mirada apenada.

—Lo siento, cariño —su voz era apenas un murmullo — ¿Puedes colocar los platos en la mesa, por favor? —pidió con una renovada y brillante sonrisa. La pequeña de cabellera ónice asintió de inmediato, obedeciendo sin rechistar.

Una vez solos en la cocina, Naruto suspiró y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Sasuke, quién se limitó a devolverle la mirada sin sentirse intimidado. Aunque debía reconocer que, cuando el Séptimo Hokage posaba sus ojos severos y turbulentos en él, se sentía realmente pequeño.

—Es cierto —dijo en un tono de voz confidente, dando a entender que esas palabras estaban dirigidas solo a él — te extrañé cada maldito día, _bastardo._

Sasuke, incuestionablemente conmovido, se limitó a acercarse hasta a él en una zancada, tomando su rostro en un ademán casi ansioso y regalándole un beso que los hizo estremecer a ambos.

Naruto no necesitó más que eso para reconocer en él la misma impaciencia que lo había mantenido distraído durante esos meses. Sasuke también lo había extrañado. Cada maldito día.

•

Después de una cena gratificante para el rubio, pero poco saludable para Sasuke, los tres se sentaron en el sofá a disfrutar de una buena dosis de videojuegos y platicar sobre los nuevos acontecimientos en la aldea. Se enteró que Sarada y Boruto estaban en una nueva misión y que no regresarían hasta dentro de dos semanas, sin embargo, notó cierta tensión cuando nombraba casualmente a Sakura o a Hinata, por lo que dedujo que esos dos le estaban ocultando algo. A las 10, ambos mandaron a una reticente Himawari a dormir y, finalmente, quedaron solos en la sala de estar.

—¿Me dirás o esperarás a que tarde o temprano lo descubra? —Sasuke dejó caer la pregunta desenfadadamente, haciendo que el rubio, que permanecía recostado en su regazo se tensara.

—Lo descubrí hace dos días, también ha sido una sorpresa para mí —masculló a la defensiva el hombre de cabellera dorada — Himawari lo sabía desde hace tiempo… Esa mocosa —comentó, indignado, presumiblemente por el engaño de su hija — Pero creo que ni Boruto ni Sarada lo saben.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la reciente incomodidad que mostraban las facciones infantiles de Naruto. Sin embargo, se limitó a acariciar su cabello, instándolo a continuar con su, hasta ahora, palabrerío sin sentido.

—¿Qué es?

Naruto fijó su mirada sofocantemente azul en esos ojos color abismo. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Fui a visitar la casa de Hinata para buscar a Himawari —comenzó con una voz inusualmente grave — Usualmente la busco por las tardes para ayudarla un par de horas con su entrenamiento, pero ese día tenía la mañana libre y me pareció buena idea ir, especialmente porque Boruto y Sarada habían salido de misión, razón por la que había estado entrenando sola —Sasuke lo escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de acariciar las suaves hebras áureas, aunque no podía ocultar el brillo de curiosidad en su pupila por el curso que estaba tomando el relato — En fin, que iba a entrar, porque usualmente Hinata siempre deja la puerta abierta, pero esta vez estaba cerrada —profundizó su ceño fruncido — Entonces me preocupé un poco, intentando percibir un chakra extraño en la casa, pero solo estaba el de Hinata, el de Himawari y el de Sakura. Últimamente Sakura y Hinata habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas entonces no me pareció extraño, pero aún estaba el detalle de la puerta cerrada. Entonces decidí echar un vistazo por la ventana —comentó, aunque se removió incómodo — Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero estaba vacío. Era extraño, Hinata suele madrugar y eran más de las diez de la mañana, además, Sakura estaba dentro de la casa. Por eso subí hasta el tejado para asomarme por la ventana del dormitorio —el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria que Naruto esquivó olímpicamente — Y no puedes creer lo que vi.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el pelinegro, con renovada curiosidad, aunque sin abandonar su postura impasible.

—¡Sakura y Hinata! ¡Follando! —chilló, en un tono de voz alarmantemente agudo, sin embargo, recobró la compostura cuando recordó que Himawari estaba en el dormitorio del fondo del pasillo —Casi me caigo del alféizar de la ventana. Y eso que estaba sosteniéndome con chakra. Hui de ahí antes de que me descubrieran, pero, más tarde cuando volví a pasar para buscar a Himawari, ambas me saludaron como si nada. Aunque noté que Hinata estaba más nerviosa y sonrojada que de costumbre, además que Sakura me dirigía una sonrisita insufriblemente arrogante —refunfuñó, sin abandonar su postura de enfado — Me recordó mucho a ti. Estoy seguro que las dos detectaron mi chakra y asumieron que las había descubierto… en _eso. _No me dijeron nada, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que Sakura se estaba vengando —agregó — Ya sabes, por aquella vez que nos descubrió… — balbuceó avergonzado, dejando en evidencia que aún no se recuperaba de ello.

Sasuke no había variado su expresión ni un ápice, pero si estaba realmente sorprendido. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que algo así podría pasar.

—¿Y Himawari lo sabe? —preguntó simplemente.

—¡Si! —dijo energícamente el rubio, pronunciando su mohín infantil — Le pregunté esa misma noche sobre la relación de Sakura y Hinata, a lo que simplemente respondió: "Sakura ahora es mi mamá también", ¿puedes creerlo?

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera reflexionando algo particularmente importante y, finalmente, sonrió. Una sonrisa que distrajo a Naruto de su consternación y lo dejó embobado.

—Supongo que Sakura si es un poco Uchiha, en el fondo —comentó después de mucho tiempo, conteniendo el tinte de diversión en su voz —La vena vengativa se le tuvo que haber contagiado después de tantos años de no convivir juntos —soltó con una sonrisita sardónica.

Naruto bufó, pero finalmente le dedicó una de sus sonrisas brillantes que dejó al pobre corazón de Sasuke descolocado, latiendo frenéticamente en su tórax.

Permanecieron un rato más recostados en el sofá, Naruto preguntándole incansablemente sobre su misión y Sasuke contestando con sus típicos monosílabos. Después de algunos minutos intercambiando una gran variedad de insultos que difícilmente podrían ser cariñosos y de dedicarse largas miradas de fuego, decidieron ir a la cama.

La habitación que compartían era uno de los lugares favoritos de Sasuke. En ella nadie había intervenido, salvo ellos dos. Una gran y sencilla cama matrimonial se mantenía en el centro de la estancia, mientras a cada lado habían decidido colocar una mesita de noche. Junto a la mesa del lado derecho Sasuke dejaba su katana cada vez que culminaba una misión, mientras los kunais y los shurikens se mantenían guardados en el armario, junto a la ropa desaliñada de Naruto y las elegantes prendas del Uchiha. Las paredes eran de un color crema neutro que le daba un aspecto refinado al espacio y un espejo ridículamente grande les devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación, un elemento que en ocasiones podía resultar _muy sucio._

Cuando Naruto se tumbó en la cama, el azabache no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo durante algunos segundos antes de imitarlo. Inmediatamente, el gran héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se acurrucó a su lado buscando calor en esa noche de otoño. Sasuke se limitó a acogerlo entre sus brazos, incapaz de hacer un comentario mordaz acerca del anhelo que se podía percibir en las acciones del rubio, pues él mismo compartía ese sentimiento. A pesar de que solo habían pasado seis meses desde que tuvieron que separarse por la inesperada misión que el mismo Naruto tuvo que asignarle, sentía que ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo.

No podía olvidar la mañana de primavera en la que el rubio le confesó sus sentimientos, haciendo uso de esa habilidad innata para sorprender a la gente. Fue en una carta, el día antes del matrimonio entre él y Hinata. Recordaba haberse sentido pequeño por la osadía del acto, sin embargo, no sintió sensato responder que correspondía a sus sentimientos, aunque si lo hacía. Sería estúpido si no lo hiciera, incluso él, que permaneció cegado por la venganza durante años, se percataba de esos detalles que lo hacían sentirse irremediablemente atraído al rubio. Nunca se sintió interesado por buscar respuestas, pero no era necesario. Él lo sabía y, probablemente, todos los que habían tenido algún tipo de trato con ellos también lo sabían. Simplemente eran Naruto y Sasuke, eso parecía ser respuesta suficiente.

Esperó durante años después de esa confesión que parecía quedar enterrada entre responsabilidades y prioridades, entre hijos y esposas, entre relaciones políticas, el título de Hokage y la misma Konoha. Pero Sasuke debería saber que Naruto nunca dejaría de ser ese niño insufrible e insistente, con esa voluntad inquebrantable, el espíritu ardiente y la paciencia que había adquirido con los años de espera.

En invierno compartieron su primer beso. Fue tosco y febril, más parecido a una lucha por el control y la supremacía que a un gesto de afecto, pero nunca lo olvidaría. Recuerda los labios torpes de Naruto posándose sobre los suyos y poseyéndolo en un ademán casi salvaje, necesitado. Las manos grandes y calientes sobre su piel glaciar, haciendo ebullición en el mismo instante en que entraron en contacto. Pero, sobre todo, recuerda el mar oscurecido en la mirada de Naruto y su sonrisa letal. Pensó, en ese entonces, que Kurama había intervenido de alguna forma en las acciones bestiales del rubio, pero estaba equivocado. Después de estar durante años compartiendo encuentros fortuitos y tórridos con el Séptimo Hokage, era completamente consciente de que Naruto también tenía un lado oscuro que nada tenía que ver con el Kyubi.

El cuerpo en sus brazos se removió con inquietud, trayéndolo desconsideradamente al presente. El moreno simplemente apretó un poco más el abrazo.

—¿Mhm? ¿Sasuke? — la voz somnolienta de Naruto le reveló que estaba más cansado de lo que había demostrado durante la velada.

—¿Mhm?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

—En nosotros —fue la escueta respuesta.

Naruto resopló, aunque después soltó una risita divertida que dejó al moreno desorientado.

—¿Qué clase de cosas sucias está imaginando esa retorcida mente tuya? —preguntó, removiéndose un poco para fijar su mirada insoportablemente azul en los inquietantes ojos negros del Vengador — ¿Por qué te has puesto duro? —pinchó, insistentemente, mientras una de sus manos se abría paso entre los dos cuerpos para rozar el prominente y delator bulto en los pantalones de Sasuke.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Naruto pudo distinguir el adorable rubor que tiñó las mejillas del Uchiha.

—Puedo imaginar que me follo a mi, er, novio siempre que me dé la gana —masculló, visiblemente malhumorado por haber sido descubierto.

Esta vez Naruto si soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Cállate —lo reprendió el azabache, cada vez más irritado.

El rubio dejó de reír, aunque los espasmos en los hombros lo delataban. Era evidente que se estaba conteniendo. Sasuke rodó los ojos con hastío.

—Deja de ser un cabrón irascible, _cariño _—comentó con un tinte de burla en su voz, para, finalmente, apegarse nuevamente al cuerpo de su compañero en un ademán sensual — Mhm, Sasuke, no es necesario que lo imagines cuando estoy aquí, ¿sabes? —su voz era apenas un susurro ronco que hizo que Sasuke tragara saliva — Puedes follarme siempre que quieras.

Cuando Naruto se escabulló de su asfixiante abrazo y se situó sobre él a horcajadas, el azabache sintió un cálido cosquilleo en su entrepierna ya despierta. Finalmente, los labios del rubio se adueñaron de los suyos en un gesto casi posesivo, pero que transmitía entre líneas cuánto lo había echado de menos y ese sentimiento que hacía que el pecho de ambos temblara, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, una sensual y peligrosa batalla de caricias húmedas se llevó a cabo, caldeando mucho más el ambiente, haciendo que el aire de la habitación se volviera cada vez más asfixiante. Sin embargo, pronto el beso dejó de ser bestial y se convirtió en algo que nunca habían podido definir. Ni siquiera después de haber pasado tantos años juntos. Las caricias entre sus lenguas se volvieron suaves, casi dulces y sus manos recorrían la piel del otro con una delicadeza injustificada, como si temieran romperse en los brazos del otro.

El beso acabó en una sonrisa resplandeciente y sobrecogedora de Naruto.

—Mierda —dijo en un susurro ronco que a Sasuke se le antojo demasiado caliente — Te necesitaba tanto.

Las declaraciones del rubio hicieron temblar a Sasuke, no por las palabras en sí, sino por el significado. Era consciente que Naruto lo había dicho, no por el período de seis meses que pasó fuera de la aldea, sino por los largos y dolorosos años de búsqueda y ausencia que habían tenido que soportar. El moreno se sintió repentinamente abatido. Y culpable. Porque ese sentimiento infernal de culpabilidad nunca lo abandonaría. Se cernía sobre él, aun teniendo a Naruto entre sus brazos y lo asfixiaba con garras despiadadas y heladas.

El rubio se percató del cambio en el semblante y la postura de Sasuke e inmediatamente lo besó con tanto ímpetu que ambos perdieron el aliento en el proceso.

—No pienses más, Sasuke —le pidió en una súplica implícita —Estoy aquí, contigo —y, apoyando sus palabras, comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Sasuke por debajo de su camisa, haciendo hervir la piel del moreno con su tacto — Estamos aquí.

Sasuke carraspeó, repentinamente conmovido.

—No volveré a dejarte —prometió con un tono de voz inflexible, aunque Naruto percibió la sombra de una herida mal cicatrizada.

—Lo sé —y volvió a sonreír ampliamente — No voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente, bastardo.

El sonido de la risa de Sasuke era algo que Naruto nunca se cansaría de escuchar. Le hinchaba el corazón con una satisfacción inaudita.

—Eres un obstinado de mierda —se quejó, aunque su sonrisa no flaqueó. Sin embargo, agregó: — Mierda, gracias por no rendirte conmigo.

Las inesperadas palabras de Sasuke hicieron que Naruto se abrazara al níveo cuerpo con una fuerza innecesaria, ocultando su rostro en el frío cuello. Pero el moreno recibió su apabullante cariño sin vacilar, ni intimidarse.

—Nunca me rendiría contigo —reconoció en un murmullo amortiguado por la piel del moreno — Ni aunque me arrancaran los brazos y las piernas.

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando reprimir las impertinentes lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse de entre sus párpados. Reconoció la veracidad en las palabras que habían sido dichas hace tantos años.

Ahora no tenía duda, siempre volverían a encontrarse. Porque era Naruto y era Sasuke, porque no importa la fuerza que emplearan en romper esos lazos que los unía, siempre tendrían que volver. Porque no existía uno, si el otro estaba ausente. Porque, a pesar de todo, sus almas estaban destinadas y nadie, ni siquiera él, podría cambiar eso.

_**Fin**_

_N/A: Y con esto pongo fin a esta historia. Este último capítulo me gustó mucho, especialmente porque he mostrado un poco de la madurez que ha tomado la relación de Naruto y Sasuke. Que ese cariño irrefutable que ambos se conservan se ha convertido en un amor mucho más fuerte. Algunas partes están un poco flojas, pero el trabajo apenas me ha dado tiempo para corregir y añadir algunos detalles que me gustaría que tuvieran. _

_En fin, espero les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho amor y, por primera vez, hice un fluff que no tenía tragedia de por medio. I know it, la relación de Hinata y Sakura fue demasiado irreal, pero quería mostrar un poco de la perversidad calculadora que pueden tener las mujeres cuando se lo proponen, je. Espero leer sus reviews. _

_Btw, pronto volveré a publicar un capítulo de mi otro fic "No te salves". Lo tengo armado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero apenas hoy comencé a escribirlo. Espero leerlos por ahí entonces. Besitos. _


End file.
